Pharaoh's Tale
by Veraca
Summary: My biggest project for my portfolio. Not finished. 40 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

PHARAOH'S TALE VERACA PROJECT YUKAI 2002-2007 -  
From PROJECT YUKAI and SKETCHBOOK STUDIO A text version of one of the chapters of the story.  
This chapter is under copyright to Veraca (Steffi Thomas)  
Veraca does not take credit for the characters or items or the game played in here from YU-GI-OH!  
That is copyright of Kazuki Takahashi By reading this you are agreeing to not steal or redistribute any of the material within this file.  
Not even if you give credit. You won't even be allowed to even if you do ask to use the (whatever you want to use).

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 

The Items It had been hard these past months, hard to understand everything. Why was Mallid, heir to the crown of Egypt trying to not become the ruler of it? He was Yami's (Yami no Yuugi Mutou) older twin brother.  
Though they were twins they were very much different. Poor Yami was always said to be the "Weak Link" in the chain of the dynasty. Mallid was great at just about everything, including picking on his baby brother. This starts far back in Egyptian times, about a year before Yami became the King of Egypt, two years before he was killed by Osiris, sacrificed by him, raped by him and then tossed into the Millennium Puzzle along with the power of the Shadow Games with the other seven legendary Millennium Items. Yami was about thirteen, and our story starts at night.

Yami was messing around in the room with all the Millennium, Century, Decade and Millennia items he had already finished. He was just putting the final touches into the Millennium Puzzle, the most powerful of all the items. It was late and Yami was growing tired, but still he worked. He had been up all day in the room working on the Puzzle. Yami's eyes lowered as he heard his brother calling out for him, not like it was for anything to be nice!

Mallid was outside the door, pounding on it. "Yami! Let me in! Let me in now!" Yami remained still,  
working on the puzzle. The bangs grew louder. "Yami! I know you can hear me! Open this door right now!"

Yami rolled his eyes. /He'll get in trouble soon enough. Mom never likes him banging on the doors like that at night, even if it is made out of stone/

No sooner then Yami had finished his thought did he hear a giant crashing sound outside the door.  
He turned and heard Mallid yelling, not being able to make out his cries. He heard another crash and Seth, the God (one of Yami's best friends), yelling at Mallid. Yami figured it was just another one of Seth's little ideas to get Mallid into trouble. For all the years that Yami and Seth have known each other many times has Seth tried to get Mallid into trouble. They didn't really see eye-to-eye and in the beginning they didn't really start to get along. Of course, none of his tries have ever worked.

Yami heard Mallid yelling and then Seth yelling again. Then he heard the voices fade. Yami finished working on the puzzle and set all the pieces of it into the Forbidden Memories box. Yami blew out the torches and snuck out of the room to the throne room. He poked his head in. His father, Shou, was sitting on the throne with the crown on his forehead. He looked tired and partly sleepy, of course he hadn't slept in a week thanks to Seth and Mallid fighting so much.

Like all the times before, Yami lost his balance and tumbled face first into the throne room. He rolled forward and crashed into the farthest back pillar. Yami sat up and rubbed his nose.

His father blinked. "Yami, shouldn't you be asleep? It is much far past that of sleep time!" Yami became embarrassed. "Go to bed!"

Mallid stood in the doorway, his robes partly torn. He mimicked his father's voice, "Go to bed! Baby Yami! You are not wise enough to be the King of Egypt! You must be graceful as a angel and as sleek as a cat!" Mallid was hit on the head by Yami, who like always, was irritated by his brother.

"Can it, ash-can!" Yami gritted his teeth.

"Make me, fumble-boy!" Mallid grinned.

Shou stood up and clapped his hands together twice, getting the boy's attention. "Yami! Mallid! You both know much better then to go around at night and terrorize everyone! We all get enough of that from Bakur (Yami Bakura) and Mariku (Yami Malik)!"

Yami and Mallid walked out of the throne room and into the banquet hall. Yami closed his eyes and smelled in the sweet mint incense. Mallid sat down on the foot of the statue of Anukis and began to fix up his robes. Yami walked over and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"If we're twins then how come you have blond hair and brown bangs while I have maroon hair and blond bangs?" When Mallid didn't answer Yami looked to him. "Ever wonder that?"

Mallid shook his head, still working with his robes. "The biggest difference between you and I cannot be seen!"

Yami sighed. "What's wrong? You never act all this mad before."

Mallid frowned, still mad, "I'm mad because pop has chosen me to become Pharaoh!"

"Don't you wanna be Pharaoh?" Yami looked to him, his crimson eyes mixed with amethyst shinning.

Mallid looked to his brother, his tsunami eyes churning, "NO! I don't want to be Pharaoh! Sure it'd be great to rule a country and all, but hey, let's just stop pretending, huh? We both know that you're the nicer out of us!"

Yami tilted his eyes to the sky, "That's not true. We both have our own strengths!"

"Oh? Then what's mine? Picking on you because of jealousy?" Mallid spoke in a joke-tone but was serious.

"Jealous? You? Of me? HA! I find that hard to believe." Yami snickered.

"I'm serious! Believe me or I'll"— Mallid was about to punch his brother when flashes of light lit up the dark sky far to the south. "Wha--? Wha's that?"

"I don't know!" Yami grew a serious face. "Listen, I know how much you hate me and all so let's just try and cool off for a sec, huh? Here!" Yami pulled out of his pocket the Century Ring. It looked like the Millennium Ring but was silver with a thick piece of leather tied to its hinge.

"What's this?" Mallid took it.

"It's called the Century Ring. It has strange mystical powers that only I know! It's weaker then the Millennium Ring, but isn't at all bad." He smiled. Mallid nodded and descended to his room for the night. Yami climbed up the statue and sat on its head, looking out to the colors of light that lit up the sky. "Pharaoh…what's it like to be Pharaoh?" Yami tilted his head up and saw a shooting star. "O God of the Heavens, please…can I be Pharaoh to take the hard burden from my brother? Please…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chest of Time and Book of Ages About a year later Yami sat looking out to the south where he had seen the star a year before. It was early morning and the desert was covered in a thick layer of mist. The torches of the hall were lit, but most was silent. Yami had given up on his wish and for one year had watched as his brother began to purposely not do things right, to seem to have 'lost his talent'. Yami clutched the Millennium Puzzle that dangled at his neck.

"Do you come here often, Yami?" Shou was standing at the foot of the statue looking up to Yami. Yami looked at him and jumped down. Yami nodded and looked out to the dunes. "Do you imagine what's beyond those hills of grain and spices? On from the city walls…and past the closest palm tree?"

"I've spent all my life in the city at least. I've never been outside the walls…so yes, I wonder." Yami sighed.

"You are to be Pharaoh!" Yami turned and blinked. Shou handed him a golden crown (the same as the other but more of a forehead piece then a head piece). It glistened in the Egyptian morning sun. Yami looked carefully, there in the center of the crown, instead of the Sennen Eye was a gold card; it was the card of the Red Saint Dragon, Osiris. He then handed Yami a book with a gold cover with the symbol of the sun on the front and on the back was silver with the symbol of the moon. Yami took it and looked for a title. There was none. Then his father handed him a small chest, with no lock. Just in ancient Egyptian some text that said "Sun, moon, earth, sky…four are one…one is for…child of the desert."

Yami read the text aloud. "Child of the desert? What's it mean?"

Shou shrugged, "I don't know. It was given to me by my father and from his father before him. My grandfather always seemed like he could tell when sand storms could hit, how big they were gonna be, where they'd hit and everything. He really understood the desert…and he could feel people's true feelings, so that no one could lie or hide them from him." Yami blinked.

That was the last thing Yami's father said to him ever. Later that day-- After Yami had sewn some material together and had hidden both the chest and box in a secret compartment in the fourth pillar on the left from the throne in the throne room and the crown with the card on it in a compartment, also secret, in his room walls, near his journal which was carved on a wall. – Yami was called to by his mother into the throne room. She was standing in front of the throne, sobbing. Mallid stood next to her, tears falling from his face.

Yami ran up to them both, "What's wrong?"

His mother sighed and turned to him. "I believe Shou has told you both who is to be Pharaoh?" They both nodded. "Good. My heart cannot take the pain of your father's murder…I'm going to pass by the end of this day." Yami's eyes grew wide, same with Mallid's.

"Mom! You can't go! You can't leave us to be left here! We don't know how to rule a country!" Mallid protested his mother's decision.

"Mallid, my boy, my mind is made." Their mother stood firm, not afraid of anything, and let the tears fall. Mallid nodded and left the room, the Century Ring slightly glowing. "Yami, do not cry." It was too late Yami had already sprung tears.

"You sniff can't leave sniff us…like sniff this!" Yami stood still, his tears falling to the puzzle and down his chest even.

"Yami, my boy. Listen to me! There is a girl in the desert who has been just as badly hurt as you." Yami looked up to her. "Find her, the child of the desert and you two will be happy." Yami nodded. "Ai shiteru for both of you, for always."

"Ai shiteru, mom. I won't let you down! I'll find her!" Yami smiled through his tears.

"I know you will my son." She then sung him her lullaby she had taught him so long ago. Previous times Yami would join in with her, but all he could do was sigh and cry and try to get his breath, he couldn't make out a single note. He drifted into sleep from the song.

-  
Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Child of the Desert debuts Yami awoke next morning with bright sunlight in his face. He had been changed into the clothes a Pharaoh would wear and the crown his father had worn rested on his head. The puzzle was around his neck and he was sitting in the throne. Mallid stood by his side. He noted Yami not looking too happy.

After about a week of this no one had made Yami happy. Mint tea, sewing, cooking, dueling, reading, messing around with Rio (Seto Kaiba in the past—not Priest Seto) and even the servants dancing didn't work to make him happy. Even seeing the two buffest guards, Jetna and Jola, dancing and doing the Egyptian, doggy on a dash board and even the now called disco didn't work, made him laugh but not happy for reals.

Mallid sent out for all of the best female dancers, the most beautiful women in the country. Girls hanging on Yami, pushing their breasts against his chest and flirting like crazy on him would give any guy the lust to be happy or at least drool! Yami just remained control, composed and calm. This began to drive Mallid into insanity; his brother would not get happy—no matter what he did!

On the tenth day Jounouchi came running in (he's a guard in this life and was dressed like the flame swordsman but no magical powers) and right up to the throne. He kneeled down. "Pharaoh! I have urgent news!" Yami nodded and Jounouchi stood and spoke his tale. He told of a village far to the south had been destroyed by some sort of typhoon or sand storm, all the village was on fire and lay burning with ash and coal. Everything a mess! "So far no survivors but one, a young girl."

"Where is she?" The mentioning of a girl didn't catch Yami's interest but he made it seem so.

Jounouchi nodded, "She has been carried off to the city around the Pharaoh now and is being put up to be put in the Servant's Trade so that she might end up in a place such as Alexandria."

(Author's Note: Remember, there are two kinds of "Pharaoh". Onethe king of Egypt and Twothe house of the king of Egypt. I wanted to be sure and make sure that everyone was aware of that. If you didn't know that well, now ya do! )

"Bring her to me with the next seven girls that Mallid has pulled here." Yami ordered. Jounouchi nodded and ran out.

About twenty minutes later Jetna and Jola had pushed in the eight girls ranging from ages ten to fifteen. Yami looked down the line of girls before him. When his eyes stopped and the end of the line there was a girl that looked to be about 12 (NOTE: YAMI NOT YET IS 14, BUT HE'S CLOSE).

She was very muddy and dirty. She was in a loose white dress (supposed to be white) that was covered in mud on one half. The other was sort of tan like water had been poured on it. Wet mud also dangled in her hair. Her skin was a dark tan, a slight darker then his (the color of Malik in the color picture when he's helping Bakura). She had dark oak eyes and shone bright with the torchlight. She was in torn sandals and even the hems of her dress were torn. Her hair was down to her hips and framed her body, hips, breasts and face; it was a very dark maroon mixed with oak colors. Tight thorn-like ropes were around her wrists and her hands were partly sindged. She was covered with sand mixed with all the mud. She wasn't paying anything any mind, but the drip of mud that had come from her bangs and had landed on her nose.

Yami looked into her eyes from where he was in the seat. He saw black shadows moving about in her eyes and some golden strips of light flashing every few seconds, the look of fire and death and pain and sadness and anguish all thrown into her eyes. Yami became curious of the mud-pit. He stood up and walked right in front of her. She blinked and looked to him, their eyes met. Now that he was closer he could see the shadows from her hair on her face better, the slight cuts by her lips and even the burns on her hands. Yami turned behind her looking at her, investigating. He looked at her from all angles and then stood in front of her again. He stood so close to her that with her breathing the tips of her breasts were just barely grazing his bare creamy chest.

Mallid noticed Yami had a great interest in this girl. What made her so different from the others? It didn't matter to him, like Yami while he was inspecting her up close and was falling in love, Mallid fell in love from a look at a far. Yami would be in trouble and he already was. Pharaohs could love, but couldn't do so much as write it down! They couldn't even show it. Yami had forgotten the side Pharaoh rule, a Pharaoh can act out his emotions so long as no one else is there to see it but the one he's giving the emotions to and that that person swears on their soul not to tell anyone else.

Yami found his voice after a few seconds, "Who are you?"

The girl slightly gagged but found her voice, "Yukai…" When she had said that Yami in his mind began to feel more calm, secure and relaxed.

Yami gave her a soft smile that no one else noticed, it was quick but it was there. "Her."

Mallid spoke, "Take the others back to where we got them from and get this girl all cleaned up. The Pharaoh has chosen to go with one girl, a personal servant, and see if that comforts him!" Jetna and Jola nodded and took the other girls out.

Jounouchi came over and guided Yukai to a room where she would get some new robes and would be dressed properly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Shown (NOTE: This chapter contains some extensive detail that adults may not find suitable for young teens and children to read)  
A short time later Yukai came walking back into the throne room in a tan robe, clean and with short hair. Her face as well as her body was clean. Her robes were to her knees and long lose sleeves almost covering up her hands. Her hair was just about to her shoulders and was roughly cut at the ends. Her bangs had been pulled in front of her face so her bang style was almost the same as Yami's, as for her hair it was cut almost like a boys but not long enough to mix with her bangs.

Yami sat up as he saw her enter the room, so did Mallid. Mallid marched right over to her and shoved some books, paints and brushes into her arms.

"Write what's on every page onto this wall." He said pointing to a wall to his left behind some pillars near the throne. Yukai nodded quietly and started. Mallid walked over to Yami. "You have to keep an eye on her. Don't want her to be led astray, do you now, hmm?"

Yami looked to his brother and said softly so Yukai wouldn't hear. "Shush up! She shouldn't be held here!"

"You think she should be back in the village? Back at being free once more? Back at breaking the law?" Mallid began to taunt.

"Stop it!"

"Is she too beautiful for the all mighty Pharaoh to handle?"

"Stop it!" Yami loudened his voice.

"Is she too worth while? Too lovely? Too innocent?" Mallid was going over the top.

"STOP IT!" Yami threw a punch to Mallid, who easily dodged and stepped back.

"I'll see you in the morning, then…sleep well." When he got to the door he turned and snickered. "Well, maybe not!"

Yami gritted his teeth and had his fists clenched.

"Do you two always fight?" Yukai asked, not turning from the walls she was carving on.

Yami softened and looked to her. "Not really. Most of the time we understand each other, but since our parents died he's been going all-strange on me and we haven't been able to agree on anything. I don't understand what's wrong. He won't tell me."

Yukai gave a soft smile. "He's alright."

"Huh?"

"He just needs some time alone to figure things out." Yukai still didn't look from the wall.

"How can you be so sure of what you say? It's almost as if you know what he's feeling!" Yami became a bit curious, remembering what his father had told him about his father's grandfather.

"I…I…I'll be silent." Yukai let her head fall slightly but it snapped back up a few seconds later to continue her work.

Yami sighed, wanting to know more, but he knew so long as she was there she would never tell, never tell a soul about what happened in the desert to her village. What happened to her during her time before she was pulled to the Pharaoh? Before she was ever even thought of to come to the city of Cairo.

"I'll be back soon." Yami left the room and walked through the halls silent. He walked right on down to the Temple of Seth within the walls of the Pharaoh. He entered the small room and stood before the statue of Seth after he had closed the door behind him. "Seth…"

Seth felt someone's presence within his temple and floated down to see who it was. "Yes?"

"Seth, there's a new girl here. I don't know, but she seems different then everybody else." He sighed. "I don't know why but it's like she's…special. …She is like nothing I've ever seen—especially her eyes!"

"Her eyes? Special? …Hmm…" Seth floated in the air with his arms crossed in front of Yami. "Sounds like…" He titled his head up so he looked into Yami's fire crimson eyes intense to know the answer. "LOVE!"

Yami's face went white as a sheet. Then pure red. "FATHER!" He snapped his hand right to his mouth and turned a deeper red and turned away.

"Father? Me? Oh, Yami …it's alright." Seth uncrossed his arms and still floating hugged Yami's neck from behind, smelling his maroon hair. "It's alright. Tell me everything you feel."

"I…I…I miss my father. And my mother." Yami's shoulders sagged slightly. "When I'm around her I feel safe and warm…as if my mother was right there holding me…caring for me." He paused, afraid to say it. "Loving me…"

Seth sighed and let Yami go. "Yami, it's alright. Tell me more."

Yami sighed and turned back to Seth, his face had returned to its natural color, but had tears within his eyes about to flush their way down his cheeks to his chest and then to the floor. "I miss my parents so badly!" He fell to his knees, crying.

"Yami …what is the last main phrase your mother said to you? Can you remember?" Seth floated firm.

(Author's Note: Hey! He's a god! He doesn't feel like standing! Is that so bad? Okay, sure! rollseyes Laugh it up!)

"She said…to find…sniff the one who's been hurt as badly as I have. sniff sniff Oh, Father! I miss her so badly!" His eyes widened at what he had called Seth once more.

"It's alright…my son. From now on I'll aid you just as your father would and even better if I can. But I can't replace him or your mother, I can only substitute." Seth smiled softly to a trembling Yami.

Yami closed his eyes in a smile and popped up and hugged Seth. "Oh, thank you, Father!" The action was so quick to Seth that they both fell onto the floor, Yami on top of Seth.

"Oh! So now I'm a bed, am I?" Seth grinned and then teleported out from under Yami, sitting on his back, eating an apple.

Yami hit the ground. He felt Seth on his back and looked. "HEY! GET OFF! I'm no chair!"

Seth took a bite and then swallowed. "Really? I hadn't noticed you were down there! Where'd you come from! Japan!" Seth was joking around.

"Father!" Yami sat up, pushing him off, but laughing. He then stopped returning to his serious mode. He looked slightly dazed out, slightly swaying, with his eyes shut. He sighed quietly.

"Do you?" Seth interrupted his 'son's' memory.

"Do I what?" Yami asked, clueless.

"Love her?"

"Love who?"

Seth became irritated. "The new girl! Sure sounds like you do." Yami turned crimson once more. Seth began to laugh. "Lover-boy!"

"Father!"

Seth stopped laughing. "What? You're blushing!"

Yami blushed more. "Okay! I'll admit it! –I do!" Seth smiled with both pride and satisfaction. Yami went back to swaying closing his eyes.

"Show her." Seth once more interrupted the memory.

Yami's eyes shot open as he began to jibber. "I—I—I can't!"

"Why not? You love her, don't you?" Yami was silent. "You forgot about the side Pharaoh rule, didn't you?"

"Um…yeah." Yami admitted. "It's been so long since I've even read that rule. Not reading that rule for so long makes you kinda forget!" He paused and looked up to the ceiling and then back to Seth. "Uh…what is it?"

Seth anime-dropped backwards. He straightened out. "You don't even remember?"

Yami felt guilty of not remembering whatever the rule was. "Uh…no."

"If you love someone then in a room with no one else but that person, on their soul for them to not tell anyone, you may act out your feelings to them…even if they order or ask you to stop." Seth floated back up and threw his apple at Mallid, who just passed by. Mallid and him began to fight and they left the temple and Yami.

Yami hung his head. "Ugh! They never stop, do they?"

Seth came floating back in, locking Mallid out. "So?"

Yami blinked. "Her eyes."

"Huh? What about them!"

"Shadows…in her eyes. Like a cat… Then a bright light…repeating itself…" Yami blinked, thinking harder.

Seth smiled. "Tell me everything you feel when around her."

Yami thought hard for a second. "I feel…a want…a need."

"A lust?"

"YES! The feel of going into her, hugging her, touching her bare chest with my hands! To massage her bare chest and belly with my own bare hands! To feel her breath on my face and neck…her eyes only for me! To have her hands in my hair or caressing my face as I suck…wanting more of her…more and more…feeling every crevice and bit of her…all of it—of her for me and only me! No one to have her or take her…just me and her together." Yami began to feel selfish with all the lust just to be with a girl when he knew just a huggle with her would be more then enough for him in even seven life times!

Seth sighed; realizing how strong Yami's emotions were for a girl he barely knew. "So…ya know her pretty well, huh?" Yami was silent. "To talk like that makes it sound as if you two have been friends for years, both or one waiting for the right moment." Yami stared at Seth. "What if she doesn't love you? What if she doesn't want everything you do? What if she is just an ordinary small servant girl who happens to be the only survivor of an ash-can village that broke the law by claiming itself to be free and nursing anyone and anything back to perfect health?"

"She's not ordinary." Yami claimed.

"Oh? Is that so?" Seth sat on his own statue's head. "Maybe you know her more then I thought. Or is my guess right on target?"

"It's like she knew what Mallid was feeling." Yami looked to Seth. "She just said he was alright and that he needs to think things over. It's like she knows what people are thinking—feeling!"

Seth tilted his head to the left. "Is that so? What happened when she was first dragged in? Did she stare at you, not letting her eyes leave you because of fear? What?"

Yami sagged his head. "Oye! I…was too busy looking at her to even notice if she was looking at me, but when I looked into her eyes she looked back, right through the mud on her face and in her hair…like she was investigating me while I investigated her."

"Oh?" Seth tilted his head to the other side. "I say if you feel so strongly for her go and let it all out right onto her…not stopping even if she begs."

Yami was shocked. "But…what if I hurt her?"

Seth shook his head. "It doesn't matter, so long as your love is shown. Remember, love is worth much more then pain."

"But I don't want to hurt her!" Yami protested again.

Seth looked away from Yami to the wall. "Fine! Then if you love her so much and don't even want to take the chance of hurting her then perhaps she doesn't even want to take the chance to remain here!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Storms of the Past Just then, before Yami could argue back, both heard the front stone doors of the Pharaoh creek open. They looked to each other and then after a second they heard the huge echo of the doors closing.

"What was that? I don't remember any night shifts going off at seven at night." Seth pointed out.

"Neither do I." Yami blinked. "YUKAI!" Yami ran out of the temple and down the halls before Seth could say anything to stop him. He made his way through the passages and to the banquet hall, which was about a dozen feet from the front doors. He ran through the mint incense and right to the open area of the statues and looked out over the dunes. Since this part of the Pharaoh led right to the desert he saw a person running in the sand, tripping every few seconds but quickly regaining their feet. "YUKAI!" He ran after the person, hoping to not lose them in the on-coming sandstorm.

The person didn't slow, but as he grew closer over the dunes he saw it was Yukai running right to the south, never slowing even when she fell. Yami called out to her but the wind silenced his voice. He gained speed as best he could, he was almost right behind her now.

"Yukai, stop running!" He called out. His voice was barely heard to himself over the roar of the wind.

The sand began to pile up and made it harder to breathe. Yami tripped into the sand, becoming buried almost instantly. Yukai also lost her footing a few feet ahead of him and went tumbling in, but since she was on the edge of a high dune she went tumbling down the slope, getting covered in more sand. Her screams snapped Yami up. He groaned as he pulled himself out of the sand and ran to the dune where she fell.

The wind pulled the sand beneath his sandals away so that he, too, fell down the slope. He fell almost past where Yukai had been stopped by the churning sands. She was already unconscious and almost buried to her waist. As Yami almost passed her, he desperately grabbed onto the sand and stopped himself. He pulled himself out and then picked her up in his arms.

"Yukai? Yukai! Please, wake up!" Yami's face became harsh. Before Yami could think he had pulled her well out of the sand and into his arms. A reaction of being held, Yukai wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his bare chest. Yami looked into her hair, and sighed, glad that she was all right enough to still move without pain.

As soon as Yami had pulled her into the Pharaoh he closed the front doors with his foot and walked down the dark halls. His sandals echoed on the stone, the paintings on the walls pulled themselves out as if to strike him down. Yami noticed the ghastly haunting shape of the shadows and then a slightly dim light. He ran to it. He looked around the edge of the walls and saw Slysheen, lord of magic, High Priest of the Pharaoh.

Yami lowered his eyes, not impressed by the man. Then he walked out of the shadows and into the light from Slysheen's torch. Slysheen heard the footsteps of the now Pharaoh and turned to him, being drawn from the wall he had been reading. "Pharaoh!"

Yami nodded, not having enough energy to correct him that he wasn't pure Pharaoh until his father's ceremonies, but he – in a way – didn't care. Yami then looked to Yukai, her face was peaceful and calm, a sweet angel. Yami sighed, glad that he didn't reveal his mighty strong, pearl-white wings out on the sands.

Slysheen noticed the slave in Yami's arms. "Pharaoh, you mustn't carry a slave!" Yami looked to him, a fierce glare of hate lay on his face, directed at the Priest. Slysheen ignored this, "Pharaoh, put her down!"

Yami's glare remained but his mouth curved into a frightful smirk, "You dare order a Pharaoh?" Slysheen blinked, astonished that Yami for the first time would ever use the law to his own advantage (especially when his motto was "Rules-smoules!"). Yami rested his case with an evil smile, "This person is not a slave! This person is not a servant! She is as equal as I!" Slysheen gaped.

Slysheen then swallowed this and walked up to Yami and forced Yukai out of his arms and into his own. "I will care for her wounds, Pharaoh. No need to remain up late for someone on an equal stand as ye." Yami's glare and smirk diminished to a hauntingly dreadful threat.

To Slysheen's relief the tutor, mentor and high priest inside the Pharaoh came walking in. "What 'tis this? A Pharaoh still up at this hour? D'tis ye have so much energy perhaps ye wishes to continue today's lesson?"

Yami grew nervous; he had already had over ten scrolls to read for homework and had read twenty earlier that day from Paradox. Slysheen himself wasn't fond of Paradox either, this man gave out punishments in forms of education; Slysheen knew Paradox well for he had taught him everything he knew as a young lad. Though Paradox was a few years less of age then Slysheen he was much more wise and humble, yet frightening evil when he wants and needs to be. The staff with a curled end told that he had been chosen by the Gods, and the staff that he held with a sharp point like a dagger showed that he was a formidable opponent, surely someone Slysheen would not want to do battle with.

Slysheen nodded, "Then I'll just take this gruff out to the desert and deposit her in the barren lands of the storm?"

Paradox grew on a mean face, the light dimmed and it seemed all so frightening. Yami took a step back; the only thing holding him from running to his room was Yukai. His feelings for her every second would be telling him not to fear anything and that if anything went wrong she'd be there for him, it was a strong feeling he couldn't understand but one he had no other choice but to trust.

Paradox glared at Slysheen, who took a step back. "Release thy child! D'tis she hold a threat to ye, Slysheen?" Slysheen looked at the girl, how could someone so pure of heart hold such a tremendous pull on Slysheen? Slysheen looked to Paradox and silently shook his head. Paradox waited, "What are you waiting for! Release her!"

Yami walked up to Slysheen, holding out his arms for Yukai. Slysheen glowered at the Pharaoh, and then still with Yukai he turned to leave. Paradox interrupted his movements. "Slysheen…the girl?"

Slysheen stopped, in his mind he was hitting a doll of Paradox, but out of his mind he turned around and faced Paradox. He walked up to the man and gave Yukai to Paradox's open arms. Paradox took her without care and yelled a sharp order to Slysheen not in Egyptian so Yami couldn't understand it, but whatever it had been it made Slysheen turn and walk away.

Paradox smiled, satisfied. He then set Yukai carefully in a small pot with green plant leaves spouting out. Paradox looked to Yami, "Tis want to finish thy's lesson?" Yami shook his head drastically. Paradox laughed, "Very well, then I bid you good-night, sire!" Paradox turned and began to walk away.

Yami stopped and thought for a second, then opened his mouth and spoke. "Para?" Paradox stopped and looked at Yami. "Why do people wage hate to others, even if there is no real reason to them doing so?"

Paradox sighed. "Sire, the death of your father came from Livi and his men in the war, you know that well. People direct hate to others why, because that is a sign of jealousy, love, or fondness."

Yami blinked. "Are you saying that that old grump Slysheen hates me because he cares for me!"

Paradox laughed and Yami became more confused. "No, lord! He hates you because you are Pharaoh, a position higher then his own and lower then mine. He hates me because years ago I had to kill his father to save your father, my allegiance to the royal family is strong but the hate he wields sometimes will be stronger."

Yukai stirred and awoke, she jumped out of the pot and dusted herself off, then she noticed Paradox and Yami, and she froze. "Sire! Priest!" She then noticed that she was inside the Pharaoh and that her tries for escape had gone in vain.

Paradox turned to her, "Don't let ye mind run without a heart to guide it, young-in." Yukai blinked and watched Paradox walk down the halls and out of sight. 


	6. Chapter 6

Frightened Away Yami walked up to her and took her hand, snapping Yukai back to the poor position she was forced into by a deadly panther-spirit. Yami's eyes were soft when she looked into them, the fire of his crimson eyes burned bright and seemed to consume all of Yukai's innocence, and the dark purple shadows in his eyes seemed to gnaw at her past, as if forcing all of her past to rise from her lips.

Yukai bit her lower lip, resisting the urge to tell Yami of her past. Though she held no grudge or problem being with Yami she was afraid of him, not knowing when he could strike at her. She was truly frightened of the boy. How could she trust him to not hurt her? All the stories she had ever heard of the Pharaoh were that they were creatures as high as the Gods and just as powerful, they reined over the defenseless people and if any one made a wrong act in the Pharaoh's eyes they would be put to great punishment.

Yami blinked, not knowing why Yukai suddenly was holding still as if she was afraid to even breath in front of him. "Yukai?"

Yukai snapped her head to the ground from looking at Yami. "I'm sorry sire, I didn't mean to stare at ye…"

Yami didn't like the rules, he saw everyone as equals, why it was the way it was he didn't know, but he surely didn't like it. Yami put his other hand out and took Yukai's other hand. He pulled her close to him; Yukai began to gasp in panic. Yami whispered in her ear. "Shh….it's ok….don't be afraid."

Yukai was really scared, though she wanted to believe that she was safe. Soon she stopped gasping short breaths and held still and calm. Yami wrapped both of his arms around her back, pulling her to him so that her hands were on his bare chest and that her face was almost kissing his gold neck/collar coverer.

Yukai became a bit uneasy. "Sire, why are you—" She stopped herself in mid-speak, for a slave couldn't ask any questions.

Yami sighed, "Don't obey the rules!" Yukai wanted to look into his eyes and just search them until she found the answer to her questions, millions of questions she had for him, many of which why he didn't like the rules or to give out orders and punishments.

Yami held her tight, feeling her against him was all he wanted right then, just to know that she was there if he needed to ask a question. A few seconds later a question that had been set aside in his mind re-surfaced again: What had happened to Yukai's village, what so terrible that only she remained? Had she killed her people because she didn't like them or did someone or something do it and couldn't find her to be killed with the rest of her people?

Yami thought it'd be best if he didn't ask straight out, if he could just build up to his real question. "Yukai, what was your village like?"

Yukai thought for a moment. "It was a small village with many caring people, all of whom didn't like me though." Yami waited to hear if there was more. "Many people came to us from all over the deserts looking for refuge from the four palaces, mostly the south palace."

"The people who came, who were they mainly?" Yami was holding back on drowning Yukai in his questions.

Yukai tilted her head, studying the gold around his neck, but continued her story. "They were mainly men in black suits that couldn't melt fast and were hard and heavy. They also had many weapons and a crest not from Egypt."

Yami realized that the village of Yukai's birth had aided the army that had killed his father, but he wanted to be sure before he jumped to conclusions. "So…what did the crest look like?"

"It was a huge red dragon with a sword in its left front talons and a flower in its right front talons. The tail of it was nothing but leaves, it was a very pretty design." Yukai said all that she could think of, best to answer Yami's question.

Yami grew slightly angry, pulling Yukai tighter against him; Yukai held her breath and fought from tilting her head up in frustration. In a slightly shaky voice, because he was mad, Yami spoke carefully. "So, you think that design was pretty? Your people aided the enemies of Egypt to the south so that they may proceed farther into our lands and kill the people?" Yami was losing his temper and Yukai could sense it. "Your people must've died at that hands of the savages to the south!" Yami began to yell. "And now you come here, all peace-like and I find that your people aided the army that killed my father!"

Yukai shot her head up, hitting Yami in the jaw with her head. She scrambled from his grip and distanced herself around nine feet from him. "Well, we didn't know! They were quiet kind to us! We had and never will have any cares for the rest of Egypt or its people!"

Yami became quiet frustrated. "Watch your toung!"

"No! I shouldn't!" Yukai was fighting back for the honor of her people and to correct the Pharaoh, though she knew well she could die doing this.

"Yes, you should! I'm warning you, if you don't straighten up then you won't leave this hall alive!" Yami couldn't believe what he was saying, he loved Yukai and now he was giving death threats to her? Why? What just is his anger searching for? It was a puzzle to him, and if Yukai ran from him for this he would never forgive himself.

"I don't care what you do to me! I'm merely correcting you!" Yukai still wouldn't stop.

"Correcting? More like ordering this into my brain!" Yami became more agitated.

"I may show respect to Egypt and its dumb king, but I will never mean it!" Yami became furious, Yukai had called him dumb and he didn't like what she said next. "And, I will never bow down to you or any of your family, even your cruel mother!"

Yami walked the distance to Yukai and grabbed both her arms, he held her firmly so that if she tried to get away it would hurt her. "My mother wasn't cruel!"

Yukai became afraid but showed no signs of it. "Hurt me and all the world will see just what a monster you really are!"

Yami blinked, taking that to thought. "You deserve some time in the dungeons! They're dark and dank and I think you'll enjoy them! They'll fit to you nicely with that bratty attitude!"

Yukai lunged her head forward and bit Yami's wrist. Yami grunted down his scream and released Yukai in a throw into the pot Paradox had put her into earlier. Yukai scrambled out of the pot and made a break for the doors, as she did the pot shattered to the ground. Yami looked at the pot, it had been his mother's, then to Yukai. He ran after her, after a few moments Yukai was on the ground, held there by Yami who was almost lying on her directly.

Yami leaned his head down, putting his right cheek on Yukai's left cheek. Yami had no intention of hurting Yukai, but he could sense that she was frightened and wanted to get away. Yami calmed himself, regaining his composure. "Yukai... Yukai, please listen to me?" Yukai tilted her head from Yami's, but Yami's face just followed hers. "Yukai, please? Please, just listen." Yukai tilted her head so it seemed she wasn't listening.

Yami sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, please, forgive me. I didn't mean it or anything of it... it's just, I don't like people insulting my mother right in front of me or at all for that matter. I don't care a hyena if you insult me or Mallid but my parents and grandparents I do greatly care about."

Yukai sighed next, "I'm sorry, too. I was judging your mother even though I've never even known her and that was wrong of me. I'm sor—"

Yami cut her off. He couldn't hold his urge. Being so close to her lips and not touching them with his was just far too annoying. Yami had tilted his head over and kissed her right on the lips. A soft, sweet kiss, the taste of mint from her hair melted to his nose and made him love her even more. He could feel her grow tense beneath him, so his right hand moved from its position of having her left arm held down to holding her hand.

Her hand was soft and delicate. The taste of her lips were so unique, so special, so...so...

Yami blinked, as he poked open one eye and thought. /Minty? Her lips are minty...? Okay.../ Yami thought for a second. /I guess she got into my tin of mints in my room...it'd be too dangerous for her to try and get them directly from the kitchen due to Cookie hating her.../

Yami pulled from the kiss, but not releasing Yukai from his strong grip. "Yukai, please..."

Yukai had turned her head down as soon as he had ended the kiss; she was too stunned and afraid to look at him now. Yukai, in a shaky voice found her strength. "How...how..." Yami waited, curious as to what she needed to say next. "How—why—why would you do that to me!"

Yami sighed, ashamed he had let himself become selfish when that was one of the many things he hated. "Yukai, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to—"

Yukai shook her head ferociously at him. "NO! Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yukai lunged up and hit Yami right in the face with hers right on his chin. Yami pulled off her, hanging onto his chin. As soon as she was free, Yukai stood up and ran down the dark corridors to the front doors.

After Yami had regained his senses he jumped after her, yelling for her to stop. Yukai not once followed them. Yukai soon found herself at a dead-end wall, with just a window to escape. This window was different from the others found in the Pharaoh, it had glass on it and thin cloth bars.

Yami grinned to himself. /Heh, she has nowhere else to go, I've got'er now/

Just at the last possible second Yukai jumped from a tackle, Yami ended up kissing the wall, and (shielding her head with her arms) she jumped right through the glass window. Yukai had zero percent clue as to what was waiting for her out of the window, she fell right into the Nile River. A small patch of it was weaving its way through the Pharaoh as a sort of small channel. Yukai broke the surface and began to swim to get away from the Pharaoh, both the person and the building. 


	7. Chapter 7

Angel Winged Duo Yami ran to the window's edge and looked down, Yukai was swimming right for the rapids and had no idea of them! Yami held his breath and looked around himself. No one. Yami nodded to himself.

"O-Kay, if this has'to be done, so be it!" Yami jumped out of the window, missing the shattered glass and fell right for the river! Before he made contact with the surface Yami pulled out a pair of white angel wings from his back, it had hurt, but it was done. Yami caught himself and flew right for Yukai, red blood seeping off the tips of the primary feathers since he hadn't had his wings out in a while.

Yami dove for Yukai, as soon as he did she made a sharp turn around and, with the Sennen Eye glowing gold on her forehead, she shot a beautiful gold beam right at Yami. Yami blinked and just barely missed it.

Calling her name out, Yami realized that whatever the shadows had been in her eyes that he had seen before that gold strip of light was the blast from her Sennen Eye. But, the Sennen Eye was his Pharaoh Symbol, the symbol he was putting on all his creations, how had she come to own Sennen Blood within her? Were her parents Sennen? Yami became even more intrigued of Yukai's past—the Sennen Eye, the flashes of memories in her eyes, her not telling anyone of who she was, not having a name, the fireworks to the south and his father's murder were somehow all linking right back to Yukai! But, why?

Yukai blasted out her angel wings, they were as equally beautiful as Yami's and just as grand. Yami braced himself to be attacked by a flying girl when he noticed Yukai using her wings as an extra set of arms instead. Yami held back from laughing, but none-the-less he was still curious as to why she hadn't charged up at him.

Yami flew down, careful to not get whacked by Yukai's wings, and took a close look. She had no primary feathers! Yami was utterly astonished at this; Yukai had no primary feathers but she had the pearl-white wings of an angel! Was this just some trick to him from the gods?

Yukai noticed Yami in the air behind her and, not noticing his wings, she whirled around and punched him in the face into the water! After doing so, she swam with the mighty current out of the Pharaoh, out of the city and farther south. Yukai figured, as long as she followed the river south it should take her right back to her village.

After Yami had pulled himself out of the water, gasping for breath, he looked around for Yukai. "Yukai! Wait! Come back! You're making a big mistake!"

Yukai couldn't hear the Pharaoh, she was too far away and the sounds of the waves were too loud. Yami soared into the cloud cover above so the sandstorm wouldn't get him.

Yami thought carefully. /Okay, if she's heading to the south then I'll just follow her. She'll be safe in the water from the sandstorm, but I'll be crippled if I try in the air, so I'll just follow above the storm/

For five hours Yukai swam south and used the current as a helper so she didn't run out of energy as quick. Yami, in the meantime, flew over-head and used the winds from the sandstorm to his advantage whenever he could. Soon Yukai reached the end of the storm and the end of the river.

Yukai climbed out and took a last, sad look, back in the direction of the Pharaoh. "Oh...I'm sorry, but my place is here—in my village, even if it is nothin' but ash and coal now..." Yukai turned forward and began to walk, pulling in her wings and tying the back of her neck strap, that had been ripped in two halves by the force of her wings, together so her shirt wouldn't fall. Her back was now bare.

Yami landed at the end of the river and looked around. Yukai had already arrived a few hours before and the small winds of the storm that were still mingling about dusted away her footprints. "Drat! Uh-oh...if Para finds out that I'm not home in bed I'm really gonna get worn out from him when I get back!"

A flash of blue hazy light came from the earth and figure with angel wings came out of it, it was the spirit of Yami's mother, Leis. "Oh, really? My son, do not fret."

Yami blinked and looked right at the translucent figure. "M-mom?" Tears wound their way to Yami's eyes from deep in his heart. He had missed his mother so much in the last few days, but to him it felt like an eternity!

Leis nodded. "Yami, the road ahead is barred by challenges. The winds are harsh to the south, too harsh to ride and live."

"What of Yukai?" Yami was getting worried about his love.

"No need to fret, she is just fine." Yami sighed from this reassurance.

"But?" Yami knew there was a 'but' somewhere.

"But, she is returning to her home of birth. She is afraid of you, of the Pharaoh, of Jetna and evil Jola and most of a huge spirit." Leis was giving a clue to Yukai's past, but nothing the young Pharaoh could understand.

Yami slightly lowered his eyes/Why can't she ever just tell me what's going on without all these riddles/ Yami tilted his head. "Spirit?"

Leis nodded. "Yes, a huge black cat spirit that awaits Yukai's return. Its fangs are endowed with the urge to taste her blood..."

Yami's eyes widened. "So...so it wasn't Yukai who killed her people!"

Leis shook her head. "No."

"But...but, I thought..."

"You thought only what your eyes could show you. You saw the shadows in her eyes, but dearest, the shadows were none other then that cat! You pieced together all of what hooks back to Yukai." Leis sighed.

"So, then the shadows were a cat and the yellow beams were Sennen Blasts..." Yami thought hard. "But, how could Yukai get Sennen Blood into her? That's a blood that only Yami's have, creatures that control the Shadow Monsters naturally and need no teach."

Leis faded out. "My son, piece together it just like a puzzle would..."

"MOM!" Yami felt tears burst through his eyelashes and down his smooth cheeks. "Alright." Yami took in a breath to calm himself, pulled in his wings and began to walk south.

As he walked Yami thought hard and complex thoughts. /Okay, so the blasts were the Sennen Blasts from her Sennen Eye and the black thingy was a huge black fur-ball. Yukai's village aided the men of Apep who killed my father...and aided Livi... Her not telling anyone was probably because she was afraid... No name, that's a sticky mess... I bet those fireworks were just some sort of decoration for some kind of ceremony... This is a fine lemon, how can I find out Yukai's past if I can't even find her/

Yami soon found himself looking over huge areas of crops that had been burnt. The beautiful desert sand was quickly changing to a hunted wasteland with ash and coal everywhere. Yami couldn't believe all of this destruction. Yami walked right to the edge of a high dune that used to be covered in flowers. Yami sighed, all this destruction and for what to be gained? 


	8. Chapter 8

Demon Cat Yami tilted up his head when he heard Yukai's voice, some kind of chant... Yami ran over the debris and poked his head around an old building's edge. Yukai was standing next to what looked to be an old area for a fire, singing.

"On this day...life goes none...nothing we do...can stop this.  
Death is here...life has left...nothing can be done.  
I know my fate is gone...I ran from a far.  
We miss those gone...and pray them back.  
But they never come to our words of hope and peace.  
Spirits are more wise and profound..."

Yukai looked up into the sky as the sunlight of Ra was creeping its way up over the horizon. She continued to sing.

"Time is a wheel in constant motion.  
Always rolling us along.  
Tell me who...wants to look back on their youth and wonder.  
Where have those years gone?  
I don't know...what words I can say...to help you.  
But I do pray, O Crikies, help me find a way.  
A way to get away from this pain..."

A snicker in the debris came out over the end of the song. Yukai whirled around to it. A huge translucent black cat with hauntingly gold eyes came walking out. It had some scars on its face.

"Turai!" Yukai took some steps back. "Go away!" The cat just laughed hideously. "What do you want now?"

The cat tilted its head. "Turai wants your blood. You escaped my wrath last time but not twice may you flee!"

"Just try and stop me you big dork!" Yukai was frightened but like before showed no signs of it.

"Very well, human!" The cat ran forward with high speed. "Prepare for your end!"

Yukai gasped, took a step back, freezing. Just as the cat was right in front of Yukai a blast of golden light came out of the Sennen Eye on Yukai's forehead. The symbol had come back and saved her, again.

Yami gasped quietly and whispered. "So, that's how she survived, the Sennen Eye saved her!"

The cat stood up from the debris it had crashed into. "So, you've learned to use the Eye to your will, huh? Welp, that won't save you!" The cat lunged forward. Yukai couldn't move or speak; with the Sennen Eye still glowing, she closed her eyes tight.

"STOP!" Yami ran over and grabbed Yukai in a tackle just before the cat's talons hit her.

The demon looked at him, tilting its head from right to left, sad from the miss. "Who are you? This doesn't concern you, human! Leave us, unless you wish to die, too?"

Yami stood up, holding Yukai in his arms. "I won't leave her! You can't make me, you over grown house cat!"

The cat laughed, amused. "This is so fun! I just love terrorizing present day humans, don't you agree, Pharaoh-boy!" The cat continued to laugh.

Yami held tight to Yukai. "No, I don't...but then again I am a present day human...what the heck are you?"

The cat stopped laughing. "I used to be a human, thousands of years ago. There is no record on the first Pharaoh of Egypt because he was turned into a monster from his greed and his allegiance with Apep."

"Apep?" Yami held his toung, but still listened.

"Yes, I was the first Pharaoh of Ra and the first creation of Apep." The cat continued. "That mighty god bestowed upon me all his magic to do his wonders! Now, my beating heart can even make volcanoes erupt if I chose!" The cat snickered.

Yami snickered back. "This will be too easy! Okay, Pharaoh, leave her be! Since you are with Apep's magic that must mean you cannot attack another Pharaoh because they are under the protection of the other gods, like Ra!" The cat stopped snickering and hissed at Yami.

Yukai pushed out of Yami's stronghold. "It's me this beast wants, let him take me!"

Yami shook his head and wrapped his arms around Yukai. "I could never! I love you!"

Yukai ignored Yami's confession and tried to pull away. "Argh, if you stay here you're surly going to be killed—God protection or not!"

The cat twitched its strong tail. "She's right, keep my pray and I'll just send after you my Peeves!"

"Peeves?" Yukai and Yami chimed together, looking at the cat curiously. The cat nodded its mighty head holding pearl fangs.

Yukai pulled from Yami. "You want me, try and get me!" Yukai ran up the dunes to even more debris.

The cat ran after her. "A chase? This should be fun!"

Yukai tumbled and climbed through the huge and small pieces of debris. "O Crikies, shed your wisdom to me, please. I can't beat this thing alone."

Yami ran after the cat into the piles of debris. "Yukai!" Yami asked under his breath for Ra to aid him. Yami then remembered a chant Paradox had taught him when he was little to stop and reverse magic and if the magic took on a form with a heart the beast would die and the magic's effects would end. "Hey, I know!" Yami thought for a second. "How'd it go again?"

The panther jumped onto a pile of debris, laughing sinisterly. "If I can't get you I'll just squish you!"

"I remember! Hold on, Yukai!" Yami climbed farther into the sea of debris after the golden light that only he could see from her Sennen Eye. Yami began to chant: "Deplete the magic, go to the mart, I have a beating heart!" He repeated it over and over and over again.

Suddenly the cat was surrounded by a blur of golden light coming from every direction. The cat bared its teeth back and hissed at Yami, wherever he was. The cat then jumped up into the sky and disappeared in a flash of black clouds. Yami poked his head out of the debris and sighed.

Yami. "Whew...glad that's over." 


	9. Chapter 9

After The Demon Subsides Yami looked up and saw it begin to rain. Yami looked down and sighed quietly and began to sift through the debris for Yukai. After a few minutes he found her, huddling under a pile of ash and coal. Yami gave himself a quick smile, glad that she was all right and got a little closer to her. After he did so, he pulled out his wings once more so he can shield her from the rain.

"You O.K.?" Yami tapped Yukai's shoulder. Yukai opened her eyes. Her Sennen Eye had now faded into a thing of the past.

"Yami?" Yukai asked sourly as she stood up. Yukai then noticed his wings and softly gasped. Yami helped Yukai out of the debris and held her tight.

Yami sighed. "Yukai...will you listen to me now?" Yukai was too tired to answer or even get away from him so she simply nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you back there and I didn't mean to scare you either. I didn't mean what I said, I didn't mean to throw you, and I didn't mean any of it."

Yukai nodded. "I'm sorry as well. And, forgiven."

"As you are." Yami held Yukai from him and knelt to her level, looking into her eyes with pure passion for her. "Can you tell me why I saved you and why I kissed you?" Yukai thought for a second and then shook her head. She hadn't heard his confession earlier. Yami sighed. Yami gave her a meek smile and wrapped his wings around Yukai, putting them both into a soft cocoon of feathers.

Yukai looked into his eyes, hers filled with confusion. "Yami, why did you kiss and save me?"

Yami gave her a sweet smile. "How could I do anything else? I love you, Yukai. I don't want anything to ever harm you."

Yukai allowed herself to be pulled into his strong arms once more. Yami held her lovingly; she was the most important thing to him...aside from one other thing, his little brother who had disappeared long ago. Yukai looked up to her Pharaoh with a soft smile on her lush lips. Yami returned the smile with his own, his own rare soft smile that only few have ever seen.

"Now, what do you say we get back to the Pharaoh?" Yami asked, ruffling Yukai's bangs gently. Yukai giggled and nodded. Yami folded back his wings and wrapped his arms around Yukai. "Better hang on." Yukai meekly smiled, but wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uh...Pharaoh, you should know that I'm scared of highs..." Yukai pointed out to Yami a moment later.

"Then just burry your head into my neck plate, it shouldn't be long." Yami said. He flew up as Yukai closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his neck plate.

Later, that evening, Yami landed at the Pharaoh's front doors and walked on in. He let go of Yukai, as she let go of him and followed him in through the halls. Yami walked back to his bedroom and turned to Yukai. "Yukai?" Yukai looked at him. "Why don't you sleep in my room tonight? I bet it's gonna be warmer then the Servant's Corridors."

Yukai shook her head. "No, thanks, Pharaoh. It is against—"

"Against what? Oh!" Yami nodded his head up and down. "Against the rules." He shook his head playfully. "That musta slipped my mind..." Yami held his head still and gave a playful, mischievous grin to Yukai. "C'mon in!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room, closed the door and pushed her back against it all in one movement. Yami had his hands on either side of Yukai's shoulders. "You may not be allowed in, but who am I to care?"

Yukai shook her head, smiling at the Pharaoh. His attempts to go against every single Pharaoh rule ever made were downright...hilarious! Yami walked over to his huge bed and pulled down the covers and climbed in. He yawned and flopped back against the pillow.

He then tipped his head to Yukai. "You gonna sleep by the door?"

Yukai gave him a playful mean pout-like smile. "No. I'm going to sleep here." She walked over to a corner and lay down.

Yami shook his head smiling. "Suit yourself. Night."

"Good night, Pharaoh." 


	10. Chapter 10

The Northern Pharaoh Arrives /'I love you...' is what I had said to her, but...did I really mean it/ Yami thought to himself the next morning. The sun was brightly shining on the horizon to the east. Yami was just in a pair of robes that covered his waist; he was standing on the balcony outside his room. /Love? Does...she love me back? Oh, how I wish/

Yami heard a yawn from inside his room. Poking his head in through the door to the balcony, Yami saw Yukai waking up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened them and blinked a few times. She raised her left hand to stifle the next yawn and then looked around the room, presumably for Yami.

Yami gave a light laugh. "Looking for me?" Yukai looked to him and nodded. "Well, I'm right here. I didn't leave you alone."

Yukai nodded silently. Yami frowned and walked over to her. Yukai stood up and began to walk to the door to leave to begin her morning duties. Yami took her arm. Yukai stopped and looked back at him.

/What could he want/ Yukai thought as Yami gave her his normal, mischievous grin. Yukai gave a small worried frown. /Uh-oh. I've heard that that smile means death to some.../

Yami titled his face forward to brush a kiss on his love's lips. /Darn/ Yami yelled in his mind as Yukai grabbed a pillow from his bed and he ended up kissing it. Yami frowned and pulled away, slightly giggling.

"Guess you don't want me to kiss you, eh?" He guessed aloud. Yukai still held up the pillow. Yami chuckled. "I'm not going to kiss you if that's what you don't want."

Yukai carefully lowered the pillow. "Honestly?" Yami nodded. Yukai blinked herself to her senses quickly and pulled from the Pharaoh's grip. "Well, the Northern Pharaoh should be arriving within the next few hours. I'm gonna go...uh...you know." Yukai gave a quick wave before she disappeared out the door with a quick "Bye, your highness!"

Later That Day Yukai covered her head as she went running out of the kitchen and down the hall. "I was only trying to help!" She yelled as she ducked a pot.

Cookie stuck her head out of the kitchen, tossing another spatula. "Stay outta my kitchen ya rotten brat!"

Yami came walking by, hearing the ruckus. He grabbed Yukai's wrist and pulled her back to the kitchen.

Yami sort of lectured her, to hide his love for her from the cook. "Listen, Yukai. Pharaoh is expecting a big welcome and we want to make sure that he doesn't get disappointed and orders war, right?" Yukai was able to answer his question as he spoke so quickly. "Right. Now, I need you and Cookie to work together and cook the feast."

Cookie crossed her big arms. She was a dirty lady. She was big and mean, even her brown eyes spelled death. "Sire, this twig can't cook sushi." Yami looked at Cookie for her normal sarcastic add-on to a statement. "She is the sushi!" Yukai sighed. "I can't work with a brat who can't even get a single mint leaf off of the plant without killing the plant!"

Yami frowned, knowing that that was the truth. He looked at Yukai who was slightly nibbling on her bottom lip. "I don't care! We just have to make sure that Pharaoh doesn't turn us into sushi!"

Cookie and Yukai both nodded. As soon as Yami was well out of earshot Cookie and Yukai started arguing over what was they should cook for the guest and his vassals. They ended up agreeing on Yukai just doing small tasks and Cookie taking the big labor.

When the sun was close to its time of setting camels arrived in the city. Word quickly spread to Pharaoh Yami that Pharaoh Rio (Seto Kaiba) and his vassals were now moments from the Pharaoh's gates. All of the workers, servants and slaves in the Pharaoh hurried around and got the feast table's finishing touches done.

Yami went down the halls with his two best, best mannered that is, bodyguards. Jounouchi was in a highly expensive and flashy outfit, with his broad sword at his waist and a dagger on the other side of his waist. Honnda (Tristan Taylor "Honnda Hiroto") was the other. He was wearing the same outfit as Jounouchi but instead of a sword he carried a strong metal swallow on his back. It was sharp on both ends and was made of iron; it was a very good weapon for anyone who likes poles and swords.

Yami dressed in his formal Pharaoh clothes. Surprisingly enough, for how big of a struggle it was for the royal dressers to get him into it, it was quite comfortable. (And didn't really need a big fuss for him to put on something that looked uncomfortable from the start.) He wore his Dragon Crown on his forehead. It was a third crown of his and was worn on the most import occasions only, like the arrival of another Pharaoh or wedding. Not the kind of thing you'd wear on a date. To match his crown, he wore a gold armlet on his left arm. On his forearms he wore a gold and obsidian cover with ruby gems in it. He wore two gold rings on his left middle finger and thick gold on his right middle finger. As a sort of match, Yami wore a long dark purple cape that had a hood if he wished to cover his interestingly wild hair.

When Rio came in the doors, Yami noticed that he was in a similar outfit. But instead of a complex yellow sash and forest green material for the robe, it was a cyan sash and dark blue for the robe. He, too, wore a long cape-like cloak that was a messy brown. His sandy brown hair was neatly brushed and he wore the same Dragon crown on his forehead. He didn't wear the armlet or the forearm covers. He did wear one big gold fan-down-like earring on each ear lobe.

Yami held his arm to the side. "Please, do come in, Pharaoh."

Rio nodded, his cold cobalt eyes staring at Yami's waist. Rio walked past Yami, and, with Jounouchi leading the way, the four made their way down to the banquet hall. Yami ordered Jounouchi and Honnda to go in, ahead of them, because they had something to discuss. They followed the orders without complaint and walked in.

Yami took Rio's arm and led him away from the door until they were about fifteen feet away. Yami looked around quickly and then sighed heavily. Rio frowned at this.

"Mmm, is my dear prince not happy?" Rio pulled Yami to him so his back was at his chest. Rio trailed his right hand down and rubbed softly at Yami's sex through the fabric.

Yami slightly moaned from the pleasure but pulled from Rio's arms. Rio blinked. "I'm sorry, Rio. I don't love you anymore. I still enjoy your company, yes, and most defiantly I thank you for all of that pleasure you have given me in the past. Rio, I want to be like a normal man and love a woman."

Rio nodded. "I understand. I, too, have fallen in love with a woman. Whom do you love? A stable girl? A servant? The girl who helps you wash your back?"

Yami shook his head. "No. I love a slave. She is my main servant, however, and I've already told her of how I feel."

"Then why not show her?" Rio asked.

Yami sighed. "It's different between you and me. We've seen each other bare before, but me...I've never seen a female bare."

"I see." Rio nodded. He felt his belly rumble with hunger and he knew that Yami needed a subject change. "So, what's for dinner? I'm mighty hungry!"

Yami held up his left hand with his index finger stretched out and slightly waving with his mouth open. "Uh...you know? I don't even know. I let my main servant and my cook work together, which is kinda dangerous... So, uh...the food is unpredictable by me!"

Rio laughed. "Interesting! You don't even know what you're going to eat! For all you know, it could be your main servant's heart!"

Yami laughed sarcastically. "Ha-hah! You know, that wasn't funny. I love her."

Rio held up a hand, gagging down his laughs. "Aw. You know what? I'm sorry. I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He paused. "Can we go eat now?" Both boys—Pharaohs, rather—laughed and walked to the doors to the banquet hall.

Rio held out his arm. "After you."

Yami held out his arm. "Oh, no. After you."

"Youngest first."

Yami shook his head. "Oh, no. No. Not tonight. Oldest first."

"Shortest first."

"Tallest first."

"Ruler first."

Yami paused. "Then that means we'd both go in. Aw! Shall we?"

Rio took the offered arm, laughing. "Lets!"

Together, the two entered the banquet hall, arm in arm. Yami guided Rio over to where he was to sit and then sat down himself. After a quick toast, thank to the gods and a few questions from the vassals they began to eat.

Yami peered around at his company. /Where's Yukai/ He thought not seeing his main servant and love. Yami poked Jounouchi's shoulder. "Where's Yukai?"

Jounouchi leaned down to Yami's level and whispered back. "Rumor is: Cookie stuffed her into the cookin' pot and we're eatin' her now." Yami hit Jounouchi's arm. Jounouchi shrugged. "What! Okay, truth is: She was said to be seen walking into the forbidden halls."

Yami sagged his shoulders. He'd have to wait until Rio was finished talking with him and the main part of the feast was over, he couldn't leave his guest just to look for his main servant. She wasn't mandatory and it was rude to leave before the main part of a feast or not arrive until after it.

"Thanks." Yami said and Jounouchi stood back up. 


	11. Chapter 11

Arrested As soon as the great dinner was over Yami headed to the forbidden halls.

The forbidden halls were just a dozen of corridors and rooms that only a royal or person with special permission may enter. There is also a room within the corridors that only Duel Monsters may enter, a room where they relax and wait to be summoned, that room is called the Shadow Realm. There is another special room, the inner sanctum that is a garden. Yami and his mother's spirit protect the garden; together they worked hard and made the place a paradise with Paradox. To complete their work, Paradox casted a spell upon the garden so that it would be magical and forever live, with Yami as its protector.

Yami was just about to open the locked stone door when Paradox came walking up to him. Paradox looked a bit worried, but still he bowed formerly.

"My lord, the High Priest Slysheen wishes to have a meeting with you." Paradox smiled.

"Oh? What of?" Yami asked, stopping, wishing he could go looking for Yukai.

"He said it's something about the forbidden halls." Paradox answered. Yami's heart grew cold. Slysheen only wanted to have permission to enter the godly corridors, and what could he want from them now?

Yami nodded. "All right. I shall see him. Where is he?"

Paradox pointed to the throne room door. "In the throne room, sire." Yami nodded. "Ye wishes me to accompany ye?"

A slight giggle crept out of Yami's lips. "You know me so well."

Yami and Paradox headed to the throne room. Yami entered first, this time not tripping into the pillar. Yami walked to the throne. Slysheen was standing beside the throne, which he gave a nod to let Yami know that he honored him.

Yami seated himself into the throne and watched as Slysheen circled in front of him. Paradox followed up to Yami's side.

"Sire," Slysheen began, "I wish to execute someone who has gone against all wishes of the royal family and betrayed their trust."

"Very well, after I know who this person is will I consider your order of wisdom." Yami rested his head on his right enclosed fist, propping it up.

Slysheen gave a nod and stood up. "But of course." He turned to Jounouchi who was standing behind a pillar holding some chains attached to something. "Ack-nah! Tsu vare!" Slysheen ordered Jounouchi in a strange toung. Yami looked to Paradox for the translation.

"Bring her in. Now." Paradox translated. "It's the spoken language of the god Anubis." Yami nodded and watched Jounouchi pull Yukai out from behind the pillar and up to the throne. She was tied up in the chains, looked a little beaten up and was glaring at Slysheen.

Yami stood up. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you arrested my slave?" Yami was defiantly angered; he didn't want to see Yukai get hurt in any number of ways.

Slysheen gave him a jester to remain calm. Yami was confused, but did nothing but glare at Slysheen. Slysheen yelled something else to Jounouchi in the language of Anubis.

Yami looked to Paradox. Paradox held up his right hand. "Bring in the thieves. Now." Yami turned his attention back to Slysheen. /What is this devious snake concocting in his web, what is going on in his flea mind, and why won't he tell me/ Yami thought to himself. /Will he betray me/

Jetna and Jola dragged in later Bakur and Mariku. Both boys were tied up in the same amount of chains. Bakur was wearing a red and brown designed outfit that the merchants and commoners wear. Mariku, on the other hand, was dressed in ratty brown garments that swayed to his middle leg, past this knee. Bakur, Mariku and Yukai all had their hands bound together with thick rough cord.

As Bakur was shoved up to the throne so he was standing next to Yukai, he gave her a quick glance, after he glared at Jetna, who had dragged him in. Mariku was putting up more of a fight and was tackled to the ground by Jola next to Bakur.

Yami clapped his hands together twice. "Enough! What is this? A parade of thieves and slaves?"

Jetna and Jola laughed slightly. Slysheen cleared his throat. "Sire, I found your slave coming out of the forbidden halls with these two. Clearly she has been helping them to steal. They are all just a pack of tomb raiders and deserve to die."

"Mat-tsu ka he-neh ha!" Bakur yelled to Slysheen.

Slysheen kicked him to the ground. "Bite your toung, liar!" Yukai knelt down by Bakur.

"Leave him alone, monster!" Yukai yelled to Slysheen. Slysheen glared at her.

"See? Clearly she is working with these two from the start." Slysheen smiled. "She can't be trusted. These three should rot in jail or suffer the Hon Dai?"

Yami looked at Yukai longingly. "No."

"Sire, by law...if a slave or servant is found with thieves she must be punished with them." Paradox noted.

Yami blinked. "Yukai?"

Yukai stood back up. "Punish me if you will, but I will not allow you to kill my brother. He is all the family that I have left and I won't even dare to let you kill his friend." Bakur stood up and Mariku glanced at Yukai curiously. "They are my family. They have been stealing to sell off the goods so that they may buy resources for us. Before I was taken from the rubble of my home we lived together. They have become apart of my life and they have bonded with my soul forever."

Yami slumped back into the throne. "Then, I must punish you with them."

"He-veh hemyk neh-lak Ra vou to vra ska joui klo koo joo ay non yay?" Bakur asked.

Yukai translated. "Don't the thoughts of Ra and mercy of him tell you the truth?"

"I don't know what he's telling me now." Yami pointed out. "Take the trio to my corridors."

"Sire!" Slysheen protested. "You know the law and the fate of these three. They must be killed or exiled."

Yami stood up. "That was an order, Slysheen! Jetna! Jola! Jounouchi! Do you three wish to tamper with my tested anger?"

Jetna shook his head and yanked on Bakur's arm. "C'mon, swine!" Jola got off of Mariku and shoved him out of the throne room with Jetna. Jounouchi pulled on the chains around Yukai and pulled her from the room.

Slysheen bowed. "Sire, they were found with these." He held up the Inverted Millennium Puzzle, the same thing as the Millennium Puzzle only upside down. It was completed. He then held up the Millennium Rod and Millennium Ring. "These items have great power that that lot of swine don't require to posses."

Yami waved his hand at Slysheen to leave. "We shall see." Slysheen left the room, leaving the items.

Paradox rested his hand on Yami's shoulder after he sat back down. "Ye are wise and learning more every day now."

Yami smiled and stood up. "Thanks. I'll go see that our guests don't get beheaded." Paradox nodded.

Yami walked back to his corridors and dismissed the three guards after they unbound Yukai, Bakur and Mariku from the chains and cord. Yami offered the trio to sit on his immense bed. Yami made sure no one could see in by closing the drapes with several layers and locking his room door.

Yami paced back and forth in front of them. Bakur was sitting by Yukai, his arms on her shoulders. Mariku was messing around with a spear he had taken from one of Yami's statues. Yami noticed Mariku, walked over and snatched the spear.

"Stop that." Yami gave a slight glare at him. Mariku laid back by Bakur in a pout.

"Punish Mariku and myself if you will, sire, but Yukai has done nothing wrong. She did none of the stealing." Bakur said, petting Yukai's hair, which was tied down like normal.

Yami nodded. "How can I harm her?" Bakur blinked. "Okay, first of all: Yukai, which of these clowns is your brother?"

"Bakur." Yukai said, clinging onto Bakur. Yukai hadn't seen him in a few weeks and had missed his company obviously.

Yami started to pace again. "Okay. Lemme see if I've got the story right. Bakur and Mariku stole from the temples and graves for the goods to sell in the markets so that they can buy you three food and stuff?"

"Exactly." Mariku nodded. "We never meant any real harm. We're just trying to live."

"Okay." Yami said. "So, after Yukai was taken hostage."—

"That happened because she was waiting at our camp for us to return to her with some food." Bakur interrupted.

Yami nodded. "Okay. She was taken to Alexandria, to the north, right?"

"Yes." Mariku answered. "We met up with her at night and concocted a plan to get her free. The next day we took the men's camels and created a huge stir at the docks."

"That's how I got covered with mud. Because someone pushed me into the mud." Yukai added, glaring at Mariku.

"Well, you're the one who punched me." Mariku argued.

"I thought you were one of the those men when you picked me up like that, so barbarian like!" Yukai protested.

"I get it." Yami interrupted. "So, then I heard word of her and ordered Jounouchi to make sure that you were pulled to Cairo."

"Right." Bakur glanced at Yami. "Since our escape plan had failed we just had no choice but to follow in hopes of saving her life."

"I spotted them in the market here in Cairo, but Jetna and Jola refused to let me see the apple cart that they were hiding at." Yukai watched Yami pace.

"All right." Yami scratched his hair, still pacing. "Now, how did you three meet up again?"

"Last night they told me to meet them in the forbidden corridors. So, this morning, while you were all dining I figured it was the perfect time for me to make my escape." Yukai explained. "Slysheen saw me enter and spread word through the guards. He followed me in and had us three arrested. After the banquet he had you informed of us and then you know the rest."

Yami blinked a few minutes and then shook his head. He stopped pacing and looked at Bakur. "Okay, so what's with marshmallow here holding you?"

"The name's Bakur!" Bakur yelled.

"He's my brother. He and Mariku followed me and the nasty men all through the desert. They watched my beatings and got some of their own in the process. I've missed him dearly. He is my best friend and would never let anything harm me if he can stop it." Yukai pointed out. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Death Of A King Much later that night, Yami was sitting in the throne room, halfway asleep. He was supposed to be in with Paradox, Slysheen and all the other high ranked people in an important meeting down the hall. Yami had gotten bored and new Paradox could handle anything so he excused himself, only to be bored more. Yukai was showing her brother and Mariku around the Pharaoh.

Yami sighed. It was dark in the throne room, but for a few torches and guards standing outside. A dark shadow crept its way quickly up to Yami and behind the throne.

Yami lifted up his arms in a stretch to yawn. "Man! This is so boring!" He proclaimed.

Strong, unfamiliar, arms snaked their way quickly around Yami, one bounding his mouth closed. Yami grew uncomfortable. Yami looked back behind him. A dark skinned man was standing behind him. He had blue eyes and strong lithe arms.

Yami struggled and fell out of the throne with the man on top of him. Yami bit the hand covering his mouth and squirmed out from underneath the large muscular body. The man stretched out his hand and grabbed Yami's ankle, pulling him to the ground.

"Don't run away from a fan who adores you." The man said. "Don't run to a girl who can't even give you the pleasure your body desires."

Yami looked back to the man as he pulled and stood up. "Shut your lip. I will go to whomever I choose and you can't stop me!"

The man stood up, he soared a few good inches above Yami, and he was taller than Rio as well. "Who says I can't stop you?"

"I do." Yami said quickly.

"Really? Do you honestly think that the God of Life and Death will let you run from your death now?" The man's face barred an evil grin. In a swift movement he had Yami in his arms, and Yami's waist tightly against his own. "You will not face your death and so I will kill your body and trap your mind into that pendant you wear around your neck."

The man stopped Yami from protesting with a deep kiss. Yami's eyes grew wide and he tried to break free, but to no avail for the other man was much stronger than him.

The man began to rip off Yami's clothing as his toung was running all the way through Yami's mouth. The man pushed Yami up against a wall as his hands began to feel his smooth flesh. Yami was at a loss for words. What was he doing? Why couldn't Yami find the strength to push him away when he knew that it was inside him?

The man pulled from the kiss. "A great body you live in, Pharaoh." The man said coolly as he ran his hands everywhere over Yami's bare body. "You are truly one who holds the power of the God Osiris, but why don't you stop me with his power?"

Yami closed his eyes. /He's right. I can feel the power to stop him and even kill him, but why can't I come to grips with it? Is human imperfection taking control of my soul? A soul that has been bound to become immortal is still mortal and bound by the rules of humans/

"You seem confused about your existence and what is happening to you now." The man rubbed a hand on the Pharaoh's manhood. "Let me explain. You are bound by the rules and laws of the human mortal race because you are afraid to become immortal in thought of losing someone you love dear."

Yami opened his eyes wearily. "What are you saying? A Pharaoh cannot be allowed to love, it is a crime."

The man rubbed harder. "Exactly. I am here to punish you for the crimes you have committed." Yami's eyes grew wide with fear. "I am the human form of Osiris, the God of Judgment. You have fallen in love with the other Pharaoh, you have fallen in love with a slave girl who has served your enemies who killed your father and yet you still cannot come to grips with punishing her. Instead, you saved her from the death that I ordered upon her."

"You ordered that monster to attack?" Yami asked wearily, trying to yank his body away.

The man pushed his body against Yami's. "That I did. You interfered. Loving another Pharaoh, loving a rival and acting against a God's decision is of the highest rank of betrayal to his homeland. Your death awaits you in the most painful act of punishment ever. Feel your death, Pharaoh Yami Amenhotep."

The man tore apart his own clothing, lifted up Yami so that he was against the wall and at the man's level. The man pushed his manhood inside of Yami's opening, he was dry and it hurt. Yami's eyes began to tear as he felt his skin ripping and his body growing hot. Yami began to gasp, as his face flustered.

Yami moaned out a few words. "St-stop... Please, Osiris, I beg of you..."

The man shook his head. "You have done a hellish crime and must be punished. As a God, it is my duty to judge you and you have failed."

Yami's screams were heard down the halls of the Pharaoh as the human form of Osiris pushed and tore and thrust hellish movements on Yami's body. After ten minutes of this pain Yami felt himself release and the man dropped him to the ground. Yami lay there, breathing heavily.

Yami began to sit up. His face was met with a hard kick and his head banged against the wall. Osiris kneeled down to his level. "Feel death, Yami." He began to punch and kick Yami where the pain in his body was the most.

Every now and then the man would give him a painful hard thrust into Yami's bloody body. He continued his punishment for an hour. When Yami felt like he could just die then and there Osiris stood up and looked to the pillars on the left.

Yukai was standing there, in shock and stunned. Osiris kicked Yami hard in the gut and then tossed a blade at his heart. Yami screamed in hellish pain.

Osiris clapped his hands together. "Yami you have done a number of crimes in your life, I had thought to only over-look them but what you have done is something that may not be forgiven. I seal your soul away into the Millennium Puzzle for going against the orders of a God. There you shall remain for thousands of years until someone solves it and when that happens if you dare act out any acts to harm who's vessel you shall share then your soul shall be sent to Ra and you shall be eaten, alive."

A light left Yami's body and zoomed into the puzzle around his neck. Osiris removed the pendant from the dead body and threw it against the ground. The puzzle broke into its original pieces; there they lay scattered on the ground. The God bent down and picked up every single piece and placed it into the Forbidden Memories box that came floating to him. He closed up the box and then hurled it out into the desert sand through a window.

Yukai began to back away but Yami's brother, Mallid, grabbed her and took her over to the God. Osiris looked Yukai over briefly and then with a wave of his hand dismissed Mallid away. Mallid left the room with Yukai. Osiris knelt down and pulled up the dead body.

He pulled out a sword and began to slice up the body into millions of bloody pieces. After he finished with the body he took every single piece and laid them at the feet of the statue of Seth in the shrine that was in the Pharaoh.

He straightened up. "If Seth really does have a fondness for you, Yami, then he shall rebuild your body and keep it hidden until you come to reclaim it after you have saved a life of your new vessel." In a flash of light the human form of Osiris was gone, and a huge dragon was in its place.

The dragon soared out of the Pharaoh and began to seal the Duel Monsters into stone statues. 


	13. Chapter 13

A Loyal Servant Yukai shook and began to swing her body every which way as she was dragged out of the throne room. "Unhand me! Let me go!"

Mallid gave an evil laugh. "Why should I?"

Yukai twisted her head and bit Mallid's arm. A yelp came from the older boy's mouth as he flung Yukai up into the air. Her body twisted and whirled as she tried to get a smooth landing. She fell into a glass pot on a table that rocked and fell onto the floor shattering.

Yukai stood up abruptly. "I will not be forced by a hyena for much longer. You allowed your brother to die!"

Mallid shrugged. "He was weak. You think you can stop even a God's orders?"

An old harsh voice came from behind Mallid. "Move aside and let me gaze upon Pharaoh's identical beauty."

Mallid moved to the left and tilted his head down. "As you wish."

A man dressed very fancy came walking past him. He had short blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes, like the sea. A forest green cape draped over his shoulders and to his ankles. His chest was bare and smooth, as his waist was covered in a white silk sheet and a royal purple and blue sash to hold it. He wore fancy golden sandals. His wrists had gold rings and his fingers were covered in fine silver rings. His arms had priceless rhyme stones imbedded on gold and silver armlets. His skin was a ghost white, but looked to have some tan.

"So, you are the Pharaoh's main slave, yes?" The man asked.

Yukai glared coldly at him. "Perhaps and perhaps not." Hate and anger burned fiercely in her purple eyes, directed at Mallid and the man.

"I suppose I won't get a straight answer from you then." He concluded. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Tell you my name?" Yukai asked back. "I believe your name is a valuable that is priceless that one wears for all their life."

"I'll tell you mine." The man countered.

Yukai's eyes grew suspicious of the man. "Fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Yiu." He said flatly. "I was a high ranked knight serving under the laws of Pharaoh Shou and his main wife, Leis."

"You won't find them." Yukai said. "Her royal majesty killed herself. Pharaoh Shou died in the war earlier."

"And their second son, Yami?" Yiu questioned.

"Is dead." Yukai said bluntly, as if there were no meaning in those words to her. On the inside, she was a disaster. Covered in tears and the idea of her friend and possible love being dead.

"I see." Yiu gave a nod, understanding the situation Yukai might be in. "I would like for you to come with me."

"Why, sir? My duties lie here, in protecting what remains of my Pharaoh." Yukai pointed out.

Yiu grew somewhat mad with Yukai, a ravishing beauty before his very eyes and she would not come to him. "I understand that, but since he is dead...don't you find it a waste to care of a carcass of a Pharaoh?"

"That 'carcass', as you speak, was my Pharaoh and still is. He is immortal and lives forever within my soul." Yukai yelled back.

Yiu looked to Mallid. "Prince, gather up what remains of the Pharaoh and throw it in the sea." He turned his attention to Yukai. "If you feel so strongly for the Pharaoh then perhaps you would like to join him?"

"That would be far to gracious of an act for a swine like you can do!" Yukai yelled.

Yiu yelled back. "Watch your mouth, you insolent cur!"

"Go ahead, call me whatever pleases you, m' lord. That won't make any difference to me. The only person's words who matter to me are that of his royal majesty, Pharaoh Yami Amenhotep."

Yiu glared, and watched as Yukai turned and walked away, as her flesh bled from the cuts of the glass. Mallid took a step forward, "Mage?"

"Kill her."

That night, Yiu held a meeting of those closest to Yami and Yukai. He spoke greatly of Leis, Shou, Yami and even Yukai. He closed up the night prayer for their souls to rest in peace by saying, "May they all live forever within this planet, and the true strength of their hearts is filled with love and compassion. The death of the Pharaohs, the Pharaoh's mother and his main slave is a sad and terribly tragedy that must be understood by all."

While leaving Jounouchi, Paradox and Rio met in the front gardens under the moonlight.

Jounouchi stamped his foot. "Dammit! Now, we have no Pharaoh and no one to take up the throne."

"I don't trust that cowardly snake, Yiu! I'm betting he killed Yami himself!" Rio growled.

Paradox clapped his hands. "Calm yourselves, boys. Yiu didn't kill Yami, but he ordered Mallid to kill Yukai. As for Yami's death, that was ordered as a punishment by the God Osiris."

"Punishment?" Rio echoed.

"Fer what?" Jounouchi asked.

"For, one, loving another Pharaoh. Two, loving a main slave though she aided in his father's death and not killing her; and a few more crimes that even I am not aware of. I'm sorry for your personal loses boys." Paradox finished. "Yukai said loyal and true words from her heart in the end and as such, I shall guarantee you two to meet up with both Yami and her once again in time."

"When?" Rio and Jounouchi questioned.

"When the time is right. Remember, you can create your own future, but you cannot alter your destinies." Paradox smiled at the two.

-  
I just realized that doesn't take a symbol I use for the next scenes and so on. So I'll try to remember to put a line between the title of the chapter and the next scene. But remember to see the chapters in their original intent you have to go to my website. 


	14. Chapter 14

Blood On Stone -  
Yiu looked to Mallid. "Prince, gather up what remains of the Pharaoh and throw it in the sea." He turned his attention to Yukai. "If you feel so strongly for the Pharaoh then perhaps you would like to join him?"

"That would be far to gracious of an act for a swine like you can do!" Yukai yelled.

Yiu yelled back. "Watch your mouth, you insolent cur!"

"Go ahead, call me whatever pleases you, m' lord. That won't make any difference to me. The only person's words who matter to me are that of his royal majesty, Pharaoh Yami Amenhotep."

Yiu glared, and watched as Yukai turned and walked away, as her flesh bled from the cuts of the glass. Mallid took a step forward, "Mage?"

"Kill her."

Mallid disappeared down the halls after Yukai. He found her in the throne room, sitting at the foot of the Pharaoh's throne.

The only lights into the room were the few torches that remained lit and the sparkling sunlight that danced in the windows and onto the stone. Mallid quietly took off his shoes and walked over to Yukai.

Yukai heard his steps and stood up, facing him. "Yes, your highness?"

Mallid shrugged. "Nothing in particular." He stepped closer, his front against Yukai's. He took his hand and tilted her head to look up. "Surrender me your flesh."

"You may have my flesh, but never my heart nor soul." Yukai answered, jerking her head from his hand and stepping back.

Mallid stepped closer and pushed Yukai so that she was sitting in the throne. He waved up a finger, "Naughty, naughty. Only a royal one may sit there."

"To Pharaoh, I am royal." Yukai glared up at Mallid.

Mallid made her shift, so that Yukai was sitting, facing Mallid, on his lap and he was in the throne. "Beautiful body." He commented, running his hands over her delicate frame through the clothing.

"Yet, it's not yours." Yukai watched him. She couldn't fight back for her rights against a prince. She was just a servant.

Mallid forced Yukai into a kiss with her mouth open, him running his tongue (sp?) all through her mouth. Tasting the sweet peppermint in his senses made Mallid urge for more.

Mallid let lose and wild, allowing his body to continue the work for him. After both were bare, Mallid remembered he was to kill Yukai, not enjoy her.

He closed his lips around one of her nipples and began to suck. Yukai swallowed her gasps and moans of pain. With every second the pain grew.

Soon a sweet liquid came out, but Mallid continued to suck. He continued until Yukai couldn't bear the pain any more and screamed in pain. The scream went as music to Mallid's ears, as he left that nipple and began on the other.

A short time later, Yukai was bleeding from not only her cuts but also from her nipples. She was screaming loud in pain as Mallid drove himself harder into her with each second.

Every few seconds he would move more quickly. Yukai was trapped on this hellish roller coaster of death and couldn't escape it. Her strength was gone, as well were her rights. If this had been Yami instead she could yell for him to cease, but he lived in only spirit now. Yukai could only hope that he wasn't seeing this.

A few hours later, in the dungeon Bakur and Mariku were being whipped on the back by daggers. After their backs were covered in blood, Bakur hit the main guard there with his head and allowed the chance for Mariku to get away.

Mariku took it and ran out of the room. Bakur tripped the guard that tried to run after his comrade. Bakur sat down and, with his foot, grabbed a dagger from an unconscious guard and cut the ropes on his wrists. He stood up with the dagger and bare-footed ran out after Mariku.

He followed the trail of blood and hit anyone on the way. Mariku was only a few corners away, Bakur knew this when he noticed Rio on the ground with a bloody nose. He had the ropes in hand that had been around Mariku's wrists.

Bakur turned a few corners more, found Mariku and they hid into a fancy trunk. They heard someone enter the room. The person picked up one side of the trunk and began to drag it out.

Rio's voice came from the door of the room. "No, no. That one!"

The trunk was slammed down onto the floor, knocking Mariku on top of Bakur and their lips met. They held still, for fear of moving would catch the mover's and Rio's attention.

A female's voice came nearby as they heard the dragging of another trunk. "Sorry, Pharaoh. What do I do with the other trunk?"

"Leave it." Rio's footsteps echoed out of the room.

Bakur and Mariku didn't dare move until they were sure the female was out and long gone. Mariku sat up and slammed open the lid.

"Oh, Ra!" He cried in a loud whisper. "You need a breath mint!"

Bakur shoved him out of the trunk as he sat up coughing. "And you don't!"

Mariku glared at Bakur. "Watch it!"

An old voice came from the door. "Oh, my, I believe I've found two thieves."

Mariku looked at the person upside-down as Bakur glanced over. Bakur spat onto the stone at the man's feet as he stood up.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked glaring at the man's formal dressing.

"Yiu." The man answered. "And you're under arrest for treason!"

Mariku stood up, "Treason? What the hell did we do to you!"

As the two were retied and dragged out of the room Bakur mumbled under his breath, "Mariku, we have to find my sister."

Mariku nodded to him, "Let's wait."

"We wait any longer and we'll be dead." Bakur answered.

The guard holding Bakur hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up!"

Mariku tried to lung for the guard. "Go ta Hell!"

The guard punched Mariku back. He slid on the stone into the throne room.

Yiu glanced in, as he had been following the guards. "What's this?"

Mariku stood up when he noticed it, too. Bakur and the other guards followed Yiu into the room. The five began to scan the throne room over. Yiu stood next to the throne, taking note of the blood it was covered in.

The blood ran all the way from the foot of the throne to a near ten feet radius.

Bakur looked around at the almost perfect circle of blood. "What the heck is this?"

"Blood." A guard answered quietly.

Yiu dared to not step in the blood, as he made a few more circles around the perimeter of the blooded stone. "Yes, but whose?"

Some time later that day Bakur and Mariku were sent to death. Mariku beforehand, broke into the room that had the items in it and stabbed himself in the heart with the Millennium Rod. A gold staff with a winged circle on one end, as the body of it is a sheath. Take off the sheath and you have a short blade in hand.

He was laughing when he stabbed himself. As for Bakur, he escaped from the Pharaoh and disappeared into the desert. Though, some years later priceless artifacts began to go missing from the Valley of the Kings and the story of a white-haired teen with a etchy box scar on his right eye was the one who was the "Master Thief".

Before the meeting with some important people by the end of the day Yukai was killed, Yiu summoned Mallid into his chambers.

Mallid came as Yiu was sharpening a short hand blade. "You requested my eyes?"

Yiu nodded. "Yes, you killed the servant?" He glanced at Mallid.

Mallid nodded. "Yes."

"You shouldn't have left so much blood on the throne."

"I did not intend to." Mallid answered.

Yiu nodded. "Yes, well we all make mistakes."

He motioned for Mallid to come closer.

Yiu whispered in his ear, "You have served me well." He put a hand on Mallid's right shoulder and stabbed the hand blade into Mallid's heart.

Mallid screamed and backed away quickly. He looked to Yiu with blurry eyes. "W-why?"

"I can't have a royal one wandering around if I intend to take the crown." Yiu answered coldly. "And, so ends the line of Amenhotep XXII - - Pharaoh Yami commits suicide and his older brother, Amenhotep XXI - - Prince Mallid does the same later that day."

Mallid held his head and said gruffly. "That's not what happened! You swine!"

Yiu kicked Mallid down onto the ground, his head hitting the stone. "Bastard. So ends the line of Amenhotep."

"Not quite." A wise voice came from the door.

Yiu glanced up quickly. "Paradox!"

Paradox nodded. "Yes, I will not tell the truth of the twins' death or of how you tricked the older twin into killing the innocent servant Yukai."

Yiu grabbed for his staff, but a bolt of ice hit it away to the other side of the room. Yiu glared over to Paradox. "Stay out of this, old man."

"I suggest the same to you, fool." Paradox holds up his staff and calls out some crazy words.

"What was that?" Yiu asked sarcastically. "A last attempt to save your soul?"

"If anyone is truly immortal it would be Pharaoh Amenhotep XXII and his vision of equality across all." Paradox said aloud. "You are just an old fool whose spirit is trying to do the impossible."

"I will rule Egypt one day!" Yiu yelled at Paradox. "Osiris allowed Yami to escape from me, but not again! I will get him in the next generation!"

"Fool. You will not be around." Paradox yelled and in a matter of seconds Yiu's body crumbled into fine sand and then faded away.

Paradox sighed. "I know he'll be back, I only hope that you know what you're doing." He looked to a carving on the wall of the god Osiris.  
-  
End of Season One. I will submit the rest after I get 5 reviews. Thank you. 


End file.
